Hyperlipidemia is a condition of elevated blood lipids/fats including cholesterol, cholesterol esters, phospholipids, triglycerides or lipoproteins in the bloodstream. Elevated low density lipoprotein-cholesterol (LDL-C) and reduced high density lipoprotein-cholesterol (HDL-C) levels are well recognized coronary heart disease (CHD) risk factors. When low density lipoproteins (LDL) are oxidized, they promote inflammation and lead to plaque formation or atherosclerosis. Inflammation is associated with various chronic diseases. C-reactive protein (CRP), a marker for acute inflammation, is known to be associated with progression to myocardial infarction. Atherosclerosis can lead to coronary heart disease, stroke, claudication and associated morbidity and mortality. Elevated cholesterol levels lead to the formation of fatty streaks and calcified plaques, and abnormalities in vascular functioning in both animals and humans. Population studies have shown that lipid-lowering strategies can reduce the risk of developing atherosclerotic disease, particularly myocardial infarction. The risks for hyperlipidemia associated diseases can be due to various physiological and behavioral, genetic factors and gender differences. These include hyperlipidemia, aging, obesity, high-fat diet, sedentary lifestyle, diabetes, stress, and depression.
As the size of a plaque grows, it can block the flow of blood (occlusion) in an artery, which can lead to ballooning, thinning and rupture of the artery wall (aneurysm and rupture) or blood clot formation (thrombosis). Plaque formation can occur in any blood vessel in the body, although it is commonly seen in the arteries supplying blood to the heart, the brain, and the lower limbs. There has been a global increase in the incidence, morbidity, and mortality associated with cardiovascular diseases and strokes. Current treatments for hyperlipidemia include the use of highly purified synthetic compounds like statins, fibrates, nicotinic acid and resins. These drugs have associated adverse side effects including allergy, nausea, vomiting, heart burn, constipation, steatorrhea, myalgia, muscle weakness and liver damage resulting from an irreversible increase in hepatic aminotransferase. The most popular drug statins were shown not to be effective in patients over the age of 70 and particularly in women. Furthermore, these drugs typically act by altering only one or two of the various factors that cause hyperlipidemia.
There is a need for improved medications that are holistic in action whereby they target multiple causative factors without adverse side effects. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a preparation.